Taking the Rough With the Smooth
by CheshireRyan
Summary: With Tara dead and Sunnydale in ruins, Willow attempts to make a new life for herself and her daughter in Lima, Ohio. Eventual Willow/Faith and Brittana.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Buffy_. If I did, Tara would've come back. Duh. I also don't own _Glee_. Because it'd have a far different rating and Finn would've probably been murdered by Serial Killer Quinn ages ago...

* * *

**Prologue**

I made my way towards Tara's headstone quietly and carefully, the weight in my arms and the cold of the smooth stones in my pocket on my mind. I was grateful that Xander had stayed behind, waiting for me on a bench. This was something I needed to do and I wasn't sure how I felt about him coming along with.

I stopped when I reached the headstone, slowly lowering to my knees after I dug the stones out of my pocket one-handedly. I cradled the weight in my arm as I reached to place the stones on the marble.

"Hey..." I trailed, swallowing hard. The finality of the black, carved letters tore at me and I fought back tears as I traced them with my fingers. "It's me." I sat back, tucking my legs under me and looking around at the sunny cemetery. The grass was browned, fall approaching. "I haven't seen you since...yeah. I'm sorry I haven't been here."

I glanced down at the weight in my arm before looking at the headstone. "I wasn't the best of people for a while and I wasn't sure I could ever be okay again, Tara. I'm still not, but I have a reason to try."

My other hand went to the weight in my arms and stroked the wispy white-blonde hair on my daughter's head. The month-old baby was dozing, her eyes shut and her nose wrinkling as she dreamed. I wondered then what she was dreaming of, if her other mother was with her in dreamland.

"I wasn't planning on being pregnant," I said quietly. "It was a spell that I had come up with in case we ever decided on kids...I guess I must have cast it in my sleep or something. I'm not sure exactly. But I was pregnant when you died, Tara. I hadn't told you because I was worried about it being the only reason you'd take me back. I was going to tell you and then..." I trailed, a sob choking me. I traced my daughter's cheek, still in awe over how beautiful the tiny girl was. It took a while, but my emotions calmed somewhat and I could breathe without feeling like my throat was closing.

"So yeah," I continued, a small smile making it's way to my lips as the infant's light-colored eyes opened, blinking slowly. Her mouth opened in a perfect 'O' as she yawned and her arm waved at me, clumsily grasping my blouse. "This is your daughter, Tara. Her name is Brittany."

I kissed Brittany's forehead gently, chuckling as she made sucking movements with her mouth, her nose starting to wrinkle as she started to whimper. I unbuttoned my blouse enough that I could feed her. The feeling was still awkward and I was still sensitive as she latched onto me, one hand curling around my shirt, the other grasping at her little onesie like she was rubbing her belly happily.

"Your mommy's with us, isn't she?" I said softly to my nursing child. "Yeah. I'd like to think she is. I'm pretty sure she thinks you're the cutest thing ever, aren't you? Yeah you are." A few moments later she was starting to doze again, her face turning away from my breast and eyes fluttering shut. I buttoned my shirt back and shifted so I could stand. I placed my hand on the sun-warmed marble, willing myself to walk away and go on with raising our daughter alone.

"I hope you're okay wherever you are, Tara. I hope you're happy." I sighed, knowing that if I didn't head back to Xander soon that he'd start to worry. "I miss you and I love you. I'll bring Brittany back sometime in a week or two."

* * *

I sat with my legs propped up on the coffee table, holding Brittany up against them as I watched her sleep. I noted how her eyes moved under their lids, the way her white-blonde hair had darkened over the past few months to a bit of a darker blonde. Her eyes had grown dark blue, a few brown and green flecks in them. She looked just like what I imagined baby Tara to have looked like. My heart clenched and I bit my lip, ignoring how I wanted to cry.

A thud made me look up. The short, dark Potential Slayer named Kennedy slouched in a chair across from me. Her eyes studied me and I wanted to cringe under the attention. She had been nothing but annoying for the past week and it was all Xander and I could do to keep Buffy from strangling her.

"So, who's kid is that and why're you always stuck watching it?" Kennedy said. I frowned and looked at Brittany, wishing I could feel as peaceful as she did in this moment.

"I'm not stuck watching her, Kennedy," I said. "I want to."

"Oh jeez. It's not Buffy's kid is it? Because that'd be priceless," the girl said and laughed. I felt anger start to spring and fought back the urge to go dark on her, giving her a piece of my mind through magic.

"No," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "Brittany is my daughter." The Potential looked surprised.

"I thought you were gay?" I sighed and took my daughter in my arms before standing to leave the room.

"I'm very gay," I said, pausing in the doorway. "But, for the record, Kennedy? I highly doubt I will ever be gay for _you_." I looked down at the baby as I made my way up the stairs to the room I shared with her. Her eyes were open, staring at me and I smiled down at her. "Mommy won't ever fall for a jerk, will she? She has more sense than that..." ..._I hope..._.

* * *

My daughter was hidden away in Los Angeles with Angel. I trusted the Vampire to keep her safe. Just in case anything were to happen to me, he had instructions to send her to the coven in England. I stood, holding the Scythe, hoping that Buffy would pick a different Potential than Kennedy to accompany me. I groaned inwardly as she didn't and I went with her and Xander to set up. We made jokes about shoes and malls. It made me miss the old days.

* * *

"So fracking nifty!" I laid against the ground, still reveling in the aftermath of the spell I had cast. Kennedy had gone with the Scythe, leaving me to bask in the near-orgasmic feeling it had left me in. After a good moment, I sat up slowly and stood. I needed to help the others.

I grabbed the sword I had brought with, gripping it as I stumblingly made my way through the hallways of Sunnydale High. I noticed the bodies, heard the screams and shouting and clanging. The ground underneath my feet started to tremble and I grew worried for my friends. Were we losing?

I caught up with a herd of Poten– _no,_ _Slayers_ – fleeing the school as pieces of ceiling started to fall. We clambered off the bus and anxiously took our seats. Robin Wood took his seat at the wheel and Faith was last to climb on. I frowned at her and she shook her head.

"B'll catch up. Don't worry about it, Red," she said as she sat across from me. I nodded and looked out the window as everything behind us was sucked into a massive sinkhole. _The Hellmouth._

I turned away and marveled at the power I could feel in my body, the sparks at my fingertips. I was charged with magic, like an energizer bunny so I started healing the new Slayers from where I sat. I heard a thud on the roof of the bus and grinned. _Buffy_.

The bus came to a stop and I hopped out with Xander and Dawn to observe the damage for myself. It was a gaping pit, and I stared in surprise. Andrew told Xander that Anya was dead, having saved him and I wrapped an arm around his waist. Giles started talking about Cleveland and how we needed to work on another Hellmouth.

"Can I push him in?" the darker one of the Chosen Two grumbled and I fought the laugh that wanted to escape. I wanted some time off, if I were to be honest. I wanted to go get my daughter and go somewhere quiet. Somewhere safer than a Hellmouth. Obviously _not_ Cleveland.

"What do we do now?" Dawnie asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Buffy start to smirk. _Oh Goddess. Here we go again._

* * *

_**Let me know if I should continue or leave it as is. Thanks for reading!**  
_


	2. Chapter One

******Disclaimer**: I don't own _Buffy_. If I did, Tara would've come back. Duh. I also don't own _Glee_. Because it'd have a far different rating and Finn would've probably been murdered by Serial Killer Quinn ages ago...

_**A/N:**_ I do not have a Beta for this, so any mistakes and nonsense are all mine.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"C'mere, Bug." I look up to see Faith standing at the end of the driveway, arms open wide. Brittany runs to her, wrapping her little arms around her legs. Faith isn't that tall, but to my tiny daughter, she's a giant in both stature and personality. Faith picks her up and swings her around a bit before setting her back down on her feet. They make their way up to the porch and Faith smiles at me. "Evenin' Red."

I roll my eyes at the old nickname, wishing it would've died out years ago. "Hi Faith." We've been living together off-and-on for years now, partially because Buffy wanted me to keep an eye on her and partially because Buffy wanted her to keep an eye on me. Sometimes the lack of trust from my best friend growing up was aggravating.

But life with Faith was interesting. She'd stay with me for a while, then disappear for weeks. I wasn't sure if it was because she was off slaying or just off riding her motorcycle and smoking a million packs of cigarettes. There was something about her that managed to get under my skin and I trusted her more than I ever did before she went evil Slayer on us.

"Hey Red?" Faith asks, sitting down next to me on the front porch. Brittany goes back to playing with the swimming noodle I got her, pretending it's a dragon or a unicorn or whatever her prized steed is today. "Y'know that Slayer... um... Magda?" I frown, thinking. _Magda..._

"The dark haired one that's about the same age as us?" Faith nods. "What about her?"

"Well, B wants her to go on this trip to South America an' all. But she's got a kid, Santana, so..." she mumbles something under her breath. I smack her arm, and she sticks her tongue out at me. "I sorta said we could take her kid in." My jaw drops. Wait, _what?_

"What?" I ask, voice rising in pitch. "What the hell?" Faith's eyes widen for a second before she schools her face back into her usual not-caring facade. And I want to punch her. Oh my god.

"Chill out, Red. It's just for a bit. You an' me are real good with Bug, so why wouldn't we be with Bug _and_ Santana? You had Xander growing up and Bug doesn't really have anyone, so why not let this kid Santana into our lives?" I groan and lean back, starting to write lists in my mind of all the things we'd need to do before Santana got here, like get an extra bed for starters. And paperwork so I could sign for things. And enrolling her in the local elementary.

"I hate you right now." I close my eyes and breathe in through my nose. I open them back up and look over at her as she smirks.

"No ya don't. Y'love me, Red." My stomach twists and flutters the way it always does when she says that. I'm never quite sure how to take that sort of thing from her, so I always just leave it alone. Sex isn't dating and it sure as hell isn't love. At least, not all the time or for both parties.

I think it's funny sometimes. Faith was the first person to figure out that I was dating Tara, even though she was in Buffy's body. She teased me about it a bit, and even though I hated her at the time, I knew she was trying to be nice. Because Faith had been known to be nasty and she never was with me. At least not about me being gay. I think if she had, it'd be a little hypocritical.

"Fine," I sigh. "We'll do it." Faith grins before standing and going over to help Brittany slay her Vampires or whatever demon she doesn't like today. Sometimes I think that they're soulmates. Not in a creepy pedophile way, but like the way of Faith was just waiting for someone to come along so she could mellow out and have a second chance at a childhood. I'm not even sure if that makes sense, but to me it completely and totally does. I don't know much about Faith's childhood, but I know there wasn't much to it.

I watch them, happy to see them both laughing and giggling and goofing off. My six year old and my twenty-eight year old being nutcases is always a good show.

* * *

I've never met Magda Lopez before. I've just seen her around when I go into Cleveland for Scooby meetings. She's short and dark and she somewhat reminded me of Faith. But, having this Slayer stand in front of me, thanking Faith and I over and over while her daughter stands next to her awkwardly is just... I don't even know. It's strange.

Santana Lopez shifts from foot to foot, arms crossed and a small frown on her face. I feel bad for her. I grew up with my parents always being somewhere else, so I understood how she felt having her mom out doing Slayer business all the time. I turn and call for Brittany, hoping she responds.

Little feet come running our way and my little blonde daughter pauses with her eyes wide at the sight of Santana. I sigh inwardly as she starts to grow bashful.

"Bug, this is Santana," Faith says. "She's gonna be livin' with us for awhile." Magda says something in Spanish to her daughter and Santana huffs.

"Hi," she says, sticking her hand out for Brittany to shake. Even through her annoyance and attitude, I can see the scared little girl inside. Santana Lopez is adorable.

"I-I'm B-Brittany," my daughter says, offering her trembling hand. How similar she is to Tara makes my heart break sometimes. They shake and Santana stays busy watching Brittany the whole time that Faith and I talk with Magda. When it's time for the Slayer to leave, Santana's face goes frozen, neutral. I've never seen a little kid with that face before, so it was somewhat alarming. Mother and daughter say goodbye and Faith helps Magda get Santana's things out of the trunk of her old car.

When the car disappears down the road, I turn back to Santana and Brittany. "Why don't you show her your room, Bug?" Brittany nods and takes Santana's hand tentatively before leading her into the house. I sigh and lean against the doorway. Faith crosses her arms and looks at me.

"Don't like my idea already, huh?" she asks and I can hear the sadness in her voice. I shake my head. My heart is hurting and I just want to go inside and lie down and sleep so I don't have to feel anything for a while.

"No. It's just...Brittany's so much like Tara sometimes and it hurts and I just..." Faith's face falls and she wraps her arms around me. I press my face into her neck and let her hold me, wishing that I could stop hurting all these years later. "I miss her still."

"I know," Faith murmurs. "I know. You probably always will, Red. I ain't blamin' ya at all. She was really nice from what I remember." I breathe in deeply, taking in the smell of Old Spice and stale cigarette smoke. The only good things in my life are Brittany and Faith. Faith is my rock when I feel horrible. Sometimes I hope I do just a good a job for her.

* * *

That night, I hear a timid knock on my door. It's almost silent, but I'm awake and staring at my ceiling. "Come in." The door slowly opens and a messy-haired Santana is standing there, wearing an oversized Smokey the Bear t-shirt. Her cheeks are wet and her bottom lip is trembling. "Oh honey. Come here." I pat the bed next to me. What I know about her is mostly what I've been told by her mother. Everything else is what I've figured out while watching her with my daughter.

She is incredibly kind and patient with my daughter, unlike the other children at her school who would make fun of her stutter. She's less hyperactive, but willing to go along with whatever. And she's the politest little thing.

Santana climbs into my bed and lies there, watching me with big, scared brown eyes. My heart breaks a little.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I m-miss my mommy," she whimpers and tears start streaming down her cheeks. "I want her to c-come home!" I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She sobs against my neck, gripping onto my shirt like I'm her only lifeline. I hum quietly, rubbing her back until she quiets down a bit.

"I know you miss your mommy," I say in a soothing tone. "And she probably misses you too." Santana nods, biting her lip. I rub her back again, trying to calm her down. "I miss someone too, but you know what you have to do?" She shakes her head. "You have to do everything you can until they come back, okay? So, Miss Santana, you have to go to school and do your work and help Faith and Brittany and me around the house. And when your mommy gets home, she'll be proud of you for being so strong."

"O-Okay," she whispers, yawning. I smile at her. "I can do that."

"Okay," I echo. "Let's get you back to bed." I stand and pick her up, walking to Brittany's room. When she's in bed, I tuck her in. "Good night, Santana." She hums, her eyes shut. I turn to look back to Brittany, kissing her forehead before making my way back to my room.

Faith is sitting on my bed, her knees to her chest and watching me as I close the door behind me. I'm never quite sure what to do about this. We sleep together, we have sex together and we somewhat co-parent together. But we're not together. And there are days where it drives me insane. I wish I knew where we were, wish we'd define this. It's been going on for a few years now and I still have no clue.

"Is she okay?" Faith asks. I nod. Santana's as okay as any six year old could be when their mom was gallivanting off to another continent. "Okay." I sit down next to her on the mattress and she leans her head onto my shoulder. We're comfortable and I like it, but sometimes it just bugs me. I want to know where we are. What we are. Are we a couple? Are we just friends with benefits?

"Hey Faith?" I ask, deciding to just go for it. She makes a noise and I continue. "What are we?" She sits up slowly, looking at me seriously. "Like, I know we're a Witch and a Slayer, obviously. But what are we, like you and me?"

Faith shrugs. "We're whatever you want, Red." I bite my lip and study how the streetlight from the window stains her skin orange. I lean in and take her lips with mine, moving slowly against her before pulling away.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Her face breaks out into a grin and I smile back. She kisses me, her hands going into my hair and massaging my scalp as her tongue enters my mouth. I moan slightly, pulling her down on top of me. "Go slow, be gentle."

She pulls back slightly, her eyes happy. "Always."


End file.
